


Locked Secrets

by dimstarart



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Rose, Badass, Doctor Who Feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Identity, Time Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you search:<br/>Rose Tyler<br/>It'll show thousands of entrances.</p><p>But if you search:<br/>Bad Wolf<br/>Only another name will appear:<br/>The Oncoming Storm</p><p>Her past, erased.<br/>Her future, she'll write it.<br/>Her present, classified.</p><p>The Storm and his Big Wolf</p><p>Want to find out more?</p><p> </p><p>~MSuriFangirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Entire New World For Her

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~MSuriFangirl

It was a bit blurring all of these days for her. She remembered being an ordinary 19 years old woman from London. She worked on a shop and was extremely bored from the same routine day after day.

Until she had a 'strange problem' at work involving aliens. A man saved her, but he didn't give her his name. However, she'll always remember him. His chocolate eyes, his really, really great hair, his converses, his brown suit and his tie around his neck.  
She tried to contact him. Meet him again. The man that saved her. After hours, days, weeks and months of searching, she finally found something. Apart from other people who met him and knew nothing about, she found a secret webpage.

She was a clever girl. She'd always been good with computers and hacked a bit to help pay the rents. But the secret webpage made no sense for her. What were the Sleethin? And the Judoons? And what about the Lost Moon of Poosh? She had no clue what was all of it.

In less than 15 minutes she had three cars outside her apartment block. Some men threw the door on the ground and four more entered into her flat. A good-looking man presented himself as Captain Jack Harkness. Of course, it was not his real name. She defended herself saying she hadn’t done anything wrong, but as soon as Jack asked her how a 19 years old girl could’ve hacked that website, she saw fascination in his eyes.

They took her with them with a blindfold all the time so she wouldn’t know where they were. Once the car stopped, they pulled the blindfold out of her and guided her through a maze of corridors. She was asking where were they taking her and Jack told her if he answered her, he would spoil the surprise. She didn’t know what was he talking about, but then they entered a room.

The room itself was huge, but she was feeling a bit claustrophobic inside. She knew for sure there were lots of CCTV and micros in there. But she wasn’t focused on being observed. She found a man in front of her, but she could only see his back. Even then, she recognised him immediately. He turned around, facing her. Above his chocolate eyes there were a pair of black glasses he removed when he recognised her too. He hadn’t changed; his sticky hair, his tie, his converses, his brown suit… even his voice was the same when he said her name.

“Rose.”


	2. A Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is taken to the man who saved her. He remembers her and both of them are surprised.

“Rose.”

  
Her name resounded in the room, or so she thought. She was paralyzed. She had her eyes fixed in his and his in hers.

“Yes?”

“Good, I thought you were never going to answer me.” He sits on the desk behind him and crosses his legs so his right ankle is on his left. “You know why you are here, don’t you?”

“I don’t even know where I am.”

“Where you are is secret, that’s why you came like this. What have you done in the past… 30 minutes?”

After he checks his watch, he returns his glare at her. It’s not a kill-glare or a scare-glare. Just the same glare a teacher does when he wants to ask a pupil something. And the pupil is a bit scared of him. She doesn’t know him, yet she feels like now on she’ll discover every secret about this man.

“What’s your name?”

“Answer my question.”

“Why? You know mine, don’t you think it’s fair if I know yours?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Then what I’m going to call you, eh? Sir? Mister?”

“You can call me The Doctor.”

“The Doctor?”

“Yep.”

“Why? You don’t look like a doctor.”

“Because that’s what they call me here. You’ll never hear my real name. No one will.”

“Is it… confidential?”

“You could say so, but I’m the one who asks the questions here.”

“It didn’t seem so.”

The Doctor rolls his eyes exhales deeply.

“Look, I don’t have all the day, I have other things to do. Were you the one who hacked our system?”

“Wait, that page was… was a system of a secret organization?!”

“Yes or no?”

“Oh My God! Yeah, that was me!”

“Did you do it all by yourself or has somebody helped you?”

“It was just me.”

“How did you find it?”

“I was just…” Rose goes out of words and stays quiet. He raises his eyebrows, in signal she can continue. She blushes a bit and breaks the eye contact. “I tried to find you.”

“Why?”

“You saved me! You came out of nowhere and then you just… disappeared. I needed to know you were real.”

“Well, I am real.”

“I see now.”

She looks to the floor, feeling ashamed. She feels like she’s only a little girl who was looking for a man whom only met once. But he didn’t feel like that. He saw a little girl who did the impossible just to achieve something. Well, he didn’t see her like a girl, but a powerful woman. She really hacked one of the most secure websites and didn’t look like that! He stands on his feet again and goes to her.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I was selfish. I acted worse than a child and made all that fuss just to see you again. God, this is so embarrassing… Just put me in that car again and drive me back to my flat.”

“I was going to offer you something you might like, but as you are so stubborn I’m going to call Jack and-”

“What?”

“I’m going to bring you home.”

“No, no no no! You are going to tell me that! Don’t tease with me!”

“Oh, but I like it!”

“Stop it!”

She hits his arm harder then he thought and growls at her.

“Ow! What was that?!”

“Last chance, tell me or you’re going to suffer.”

“I think it’ll be better after you have a tea. Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

His tactic for ‘no more Rose hitting’ seems to work so they head to a little kitchen on the same floor. He makes tea for both of them and they sit on some chairs, a table between them so they can leave the mugs.

“Tell me. What did you want?”

“Okay. We are a secret agency.”

“And what do you investigate?”

“The crimes of any alien in this universe.”

“What?!”

“Don’t make me repeat it please.”

“You mean they exist?!”

“Yeah, and some of us are. Most of them didn’t even grow on Earth or in this time. Like Jack; he was born in the 51st century, but he’s human.”

“But you were born here, didn’t you? Or at least in Scotland.”

“Nah, I’m a Time Lord, I’m from the planet Gallifrey.”

“You must be joking…”

“No, I’m not.”

Rose’s jaw drops and she stares at him with absolutely amusement. The Doctor gives her a happy smile and she continues without accepting the man (or alien now) in front of her is not a human.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Oi! Watch it!”

“You’re not an alien.”

“Yes I am! I checked myself!”

“Then why aren’t you… all green with big black eyes and stuff like that?”

“Why humans always think we are like that… Nobody’s like this!”

“Prove it.”

“What?”

“Show me you’re a Time Lord like you say. There must be something you can do and we can’t.”

He scratches the back of his head and starts thinking.

“Well… I can fly a TARDIS.”

“Don’t know what it is.”

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows making a mental note to show her his sexy box.

“I speak and write old and new Gallifreyan.”

“You could be making this up.”

The Doctor started getting tired by now of this pink and yellow human. She sat with her arms crossed and calmed while he was the opposite.

“I have two hearts.”

“It’s a disease here.”

“I am 900 years old!”

“How can you be 900?”

“I regenerate!”

“Do it!”

“No, I won’t! I change my face and it feels like dying. I hope I’ll stay like this a long time.”

“Then what can you show me!”

“I could take you to the TARDIS and-! Oh, it’s brilliant. Rose Tyler you are brilliant!”

He put his hands on the sides of her head and she was scared than before.

“What. Are. You. Doing?”

“I’m showing you. Stay calm and don’t panic, trust me.”

He closed his eyes and she did so, and then she wasn’t sitting in the kitchen anymore. She was looking at images that passed, but like a virtual room. She discovered what were these images, they were memories. Memories of The Doctor. They passed quickly one after one, but she could see them well: a red planet; a man driving something, like a spaceship; another changing his face to the same he has now; him sitting on a blue box on the space watching the earth; going to the basements of a building and whispering her “run”.

He broke the connection and looked at her again, she couldn’t believe it.

“What was that?!”

“Some of my memories.”

“How-How can you do this?”

“Told ya, I’m a Time Lord.”

“Bu-But people can’t do that!”

“Do you believe me now?”

She gave him a smile and finished her tea.

“Okay, you win. And why would a secret agency someone like me?”

“Well, you proved yourself you’re worth enough to work here. What do you say?”

“You’re offering me a job? A well-paid job?!”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Oh my, thank you!”

She leaned over the table and hugged him happily.

“You… You’re a hugging person?”

“Yep, and you’ll have to deal with it.”

“I think I can manage it.”

He hugged her back, it had been a really long time since the last time he hugged someone. She pulled away and stared at him.

“So, when do I start?”

“I’ll talk with a few people, but somebody should come and pick you up tomorrow morning.”

“What time will they come?”

“Around 6 o’clock. Is that okay with you?”

“It’s fantastic!”

“Great! Then-”

Jack entered the room without knocking and that scared Rose a bit.

“Sorry, Doctor, they need you downstairs, there’s a problem about a ship passing upon the Earth and it has some gravity problems.”

“What kind of ship?”

“A ship that looks like a real ship. They say it’s like the Titanic and it could fall.”

“Did they really know what happened to the original Titanic?”

“‘Suppose not. ‘You coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll be down there in a minute. Call someone to bring Rose home.”

“Consider it done.”

Jack left the room and as The Doctor stood up, Rose also did.

“So, see you tomorrow Rose.”

“See ya Doctor.”

They smiled at each other and he opened the door for her. Just as they were leaving, a dark-haired woman appeared from a corner.

“Hello Gwen.”

“Hello Doctor, I suppose she is Rose?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, come with me, I’ll bring you home. But you’ll have to tell me your address.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not so difficult.”

The two women walked away the other direction of the Doctor’s, but they turned they head and looked into its other’s eyes one last time. She hoped he hadn’t seen her blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't update soon, I have a lot of work and the school year is finishing so, yeah, I write when I can.


End file.
